


Cupid Painted Blind

by SoU2019



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Bodyswap, Ed's 24, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Riza is so done with this, Romance, Soulmates, Valentine's Day Fluff, alchemy goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoU2019/pseuds/SoU2019
Summary: What happens when the Fullmetal Alchemist stumbles across the Cupid Alchemist’s newest array?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35
Collections: RoyEd Valentine Gift Exchange 2021





	Cupid Painted Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rei382](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/gifts).



> Written for Rei382. Happy Valentines Day!!!  
> Here’s your basic body swap fic. Enjoy!
> 
> "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."- W. Shakespeare

“--And to prove him wrong you did what?” Mustang’s tone sounded unnatural coming out of Ed’s mouth.

“I activated the array.” Ed said, hunching his borrowed shoulders in a way that wrinkled the wool of the uniform in an entirely new way.

“You activated the array.” Mustang repeated dryly, gold eyes narrowed in anger.

“Oh, Fuck Off!” Ed cried, slamming a fist hard on the desk, sending piles of paperwork flying. “You think I wanted this!” He smacked his hand hard against the row of stars on the uniform, “General-Fucking-Bess came in here yelling about what the hell you were thinking in the last meeting, and think I did permanent damage to your old ass dodging his questions.”

Mustang bristled, the expression remarkably restrained on a face that was accustomed to a less subtle series of movements. “I do  _ sincerely  _ apologize  for being such an  _ inconvenience _ .” The straight-faced fury making his eyes glow. If it wasn’t for the eye colour, Ed could have mistaken that expression for the look Al got on the rare occasion he was considering homicide.

“Keep fucking talking to me like that, and I’ll side with Bess at today’s meeting.” Ed said, leaning forward on the desk.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Mustang snarled, taking the final step forward and fisting two unscarred hands on the desk.

“You can’t fucking stop me.” Ed said, and Mustang’s eyes snapped to the symbols of power on Ed’s shoulder that marked him as a general of the Amestrian military.

“Edward.” Hawkeye snapped, and both men turned to face the woman who had just entered. “You will not endanger the general’s public standing with your pettiness.” Her eyes never once drifted to the seething blond, but stayed focused on Ed, despite his unusual appearance. “You may look like the general, but one more word out of you, and I’ll put in a call to Alphonse.” 

Ed paled.

She marched to the desk and looked pointedly at him. “You are on the wrong side of the desk. Move.”

Ed shrank back and away from the large chair, stumbling blindly around the desk until he nearly tripped over his borrowed legs and had to grab the ledge to stop himself from landing flat on his ass.

“Sir.” Hawkeye said, looking at Ed’s body and tilting her head towards the desk chair.

Mustang nodded, and limped over to his chair, the automail refusing to cooperate as he sat down.

Hawkeye’s glare was enough to completely quell any residual anger, and both men withered under her gaze. “Edward, you have developed a sudden case of laryngitis, and will say nothing at today’s meeting with the Führer. I will accompany you, and I will speak for you. You will do nothing more than vote in whatever way I say.”

Ed jerked a nod.

“Sir,” Hawkeye looked at Mustang, “You will sit at this desk and finish your paperwork, and the only thing I want you to discuss with Edward is how to manage the automail. I will handle the Cupid Alchemist.” She glared at them, “Is that understood?”

They both nodded. “Good.” She said, “You will both be taking tomorrow off, and you will sort this out before Monday. Are we clear?”

Their nods seemed to appease her enough that she turned and shut the door firmly behind her.

* * *

General Roy Mustang had been at his desk, hashing out the details of a trade deal when he felt a sudden flash of pain, and he shut his eyes and cringed as the feeling passed, and he found himself stumbling onto the floor of a laboratory. He had barely had time to glance around when the Cupid Alchemist had begun assaulting him with question after question. ‘Who was he? How did he feel? Can you tell me how many fingers I’m holding up?

Fortunately the faint sense of nausea, and the inability to maintain his balance kept him from responding, and instead he stared wide-eyed as Cupid went on an excited monologue about how the Fullmetal Alchemist had activated the array, despite it not being tested, and how it was meant to identify soulmates by swapping their consciousnesses. Roy had stumbled to the nearest bathroom, and had stared into the mirror with disbelief until he had snapped out of it long enough to transmute a door into the wall, and had found himself outside the left wing of Lab 2. A call to the carpool later, he had made it to his office where a certain major was masquerading as the Flame Alchemist. Fullmetal’s excuse of ‘It was clearly bullshit, so I activated it to prove my point’ had led to Hawkeye’s intervention, but it did little to extinguish his anger.

He had thought that Fullmetal had grown up in the 12 years he had known the brat. He had thought that after saving his brother, travelling the world, and founding the State Alchemist Ethics committee, he would have grown up. This situation did nothing but show that Fullmetal was still an immature brat in a 24-year-old man’s body--Or in this case, an immature brat in Roy’s 38-year-old body.

Roy ground his teeth; he had thought, after that incident last Spring, that Edward had grown into a remarkable man. He had thought that the man had become one of the finest citizens in Amestris. He had been wrong. Edward was nothing but an arrogant child who never thought before leaping into action. Oh, yes, he’d come back from Creta with a new-found sense of self, and a calmer demeanour, but even with his re-enlistment and his responsibilities, the man remained a narrow-minded teenager.

No. That wasn’t fair. He sighed and pressed his palms to his eyes, out of habit rather than the need to force his damaged eyes to focus, Edward had perfectly good vision, and the pressure did nothing but spot his sight. This situation was the only time since Fullmetal had returned that he had behaved in such a manner. The boy had indeed grown up into a man, and this series of events had been one of the rare flashes of childishness that Roy had seen in over a year of working with him. He slowed his breathing, and with closed eyes, he let the anger go until it revealed the underlying emotion. Fear.

Cupid had created a functional soulmate array, and Edward Elric was apparently his soulmate.

* * *

The meeting had been unbearably boring, but Ed had sat, back straight, for nearly 2 hours before Grumman had finally dismissed everyone. He had received a handful of suggestions from the other generals as to how to recover his voice, and he had done his best ‘gracious Mustang’ impression until Hawkeye had directed him to an abandoned office to give him a well-deserved scolding. She was right. He had been an idiot to dismiss Cupid simply because it seemed impossible. His damn pride had let him misread the array, and it had been sheer arrogance to trigger it, even though he had been so sure that it would do absolutely nothing. Hadn’t he learned his lesson in Creta? Apparently not. Well, he might not have learned how not to be a fucking moron, but he had learned when an apology was required, and clearly hijacking someone else’s body without their consent was one of those situations. With a curse he opened the door to Mustang’s office, and looked at his own back as he said “I’m sorry.”

He watched as his own shoulders tightened, and his ponytail flicked slightly as Mustang refused to face him.

“I’m sorry for being an ass and thinkin that I’m the only person who knows anything about soul alchemy.” Ed continued, his mind rebelling at the unusual sound of Mustang’s voice vibrating through his own skull. “And I’m sorry I got mad.” His eyes fell to the floor, “I guess I was scared and was trying to ignore my fuck up.”

There was a moment of silence before Mustang said, “Apology accepted.” followed by a more rueful, “I suppose I could have handled it with more grace.” He turned sheepishly, and Ed swallowed a dozen denials, instead he offered what he hoped was a smile, but knowing Mustang’s face, it was probably more of a smirk. The bastard.

“Cupid said it lasts for only a couple of days, so we should be back to normal on Sunday.” Ed said, recalling what the man had said while Ed had been on his 3rd quarterly investigation of the alchemical labs. “Cupid’s been working on this array for a month. I think I’m going to call this border-line human transmutation, and beat him into silence.”

“Not with that face you’re not.” Mustang said, turning fully, “Hawkeye can handle it until Monday, and then you can remind him of the laws regarding human transmutation when you look more like yourself.”

Ed grinned at that, but felt a wave of nausea as he saw Mustang smile back using Ed’s face. There must be an innate attachment to one’s own body that rebelled at the change in meat suit because he hadn’t felt so nauseous in years.

“Um-earlier you couldn't walk very well,” Ed said, “Did something happen to my leg?”

“No,” Roy said, standing. “I don’t think so. I was walking perfectly fine until I got back here. I can’t seem to get it to bend.”

Ed stepped closer, the slightly shifted centre of balance requiring a lot of his attention. “I think you’re just overthinking it.” He pointed at Roy’s head. “The muscle memory is all in there, stop thinking about the automail and just let the muscles do their thing.”

Roy took a couple of steps, faltering as he limped, but after a few attempts he managed to walk across the office with relative ease. “Does the leg usually feel like it is tingling?” He asked.

“No, the port only does that when there is a change in air pressure.” Ed shrugged, “I didn’t notice it earlier, but the new reports did say it was going to rain this weekend.” He winced, “I’m used to it, but it kinda hurts when it rains, so I guess you should prepare for that.”

Roy nodded, “Speaking of which, it is nearly 5pm, and I would very much like to go home.”

“About that,” Ed began, “I can’t exactly go to my place looking like this.” He gestured at his new body, “My landlady is kinda obsessed with you, and if she catches me looking like this…” Ed grimaced and pulled a face that Roy was sure hadn’t been seen on his face since he was 5.

“I suppose you’ll just have to come to my place, then.” Roy said, “Bring some of your notes and my busybody neighbours will assume I am forcing you to work overtime.”

“Was gonna do that anyways.” Ed said, jumping to his feet before his borrowed spine made a cracking sound. “What the fuck!?” Ed asked in surprised, looking slightly panicked.

“Please don’t do that.” Roy winced, “I am 38, Edward. If you keep bouncing around like that you are going to pull a muscle, and--”

Ed was staring at him blankly. The moment of silence dragged on long enough for Ed to slowly blink twice before spinning on his heel towards the door. It took a second, but Roy managed to grab the great-coat that Ed had forgotten and run after him before the door swung shut.

* * *

“Ya know,” Ed said after his 8th stumble, “I’m beginning to think that all of those villains from stories who all want immortal youth might be onto something.”

“Oh yes, how difficult it is to be trapped in a 38-year-old body.” Roy said, sarcasm rolling off Ed’s tongue with ease. “I do hope that the sound of my bones disintegrating doesn’t prevent you from sleeping tonight.”

“Har-Har.” Ed said, “Shut up and open the door already. I’m cold.”

Roy stepped onto his porch with careful precision. The automail hadn’t given him too much trouble on Central’s smooth pavements, but the wooden steps to his front door were a slight obstacle. “If you put on the coat, you wouldn’t be cold.” He said, unlocking the door, and gesturing inside.

“Coats are for old people.” Ed said, attempting to kick off the military boots, but failing. “I’ll wear one when my own body gives out.”

“Last year I made the mistake of running in the early morning wearing a low cut shirt.” Roy said, carefully freeing the automail from the boot. “The cold morning air hit my chest and within minutes every intercostal muscle was spasming. I couldn’t breathe properly for nearly a day, and it took a week for me to be able to take deep breaths again.”

“Fucking hell, maybe I should start working on an ethical elixir of youth.” Ed said, falling backwards onto the sofa, and pointing at the fireplace. “Fire?”

“Matches are on the mantle.” Roy said, rolling his eyes as Ed grumbled and flailed around in a most undignified manner. “I’ll get us some dinner.”

* * *

Cooking was an easy task that was only made marginally more difficult by the few inches Roy knew he was missing. Ed was nearly his own height, but that slight difference led to a few miscalculations that almost ended with a few burns and a concussion. Luckily, Ed’s reflexes were extremely trigger-happy, and he easily dodged out of the way of falling spice racks. Ed was in a slightly better mood once he had eaten, but he still complained, and didn’t shut up until Roy showed him into the library, and left him there on the condition that he use the reading glasses.

Ed’s pinched expression when he finally emerged, near midnight, proved that he hadn’t worn the glasses, and was now suffering what Roy knew had to be a colossal headache.

“Edward.” Roy sighed, “Take the painkillers from the bathroom shelf, and drink a glass of water after you swallow them otherwise you’ll get heartburn.”

“What’s heartburn?” Ed asked.

“Pray you never find out.” Roy said, stepping into his bedroom. The tasks ahead of him felt a bit daunting, but Edward’s body needed to use the toilet, and there was nothing to do but to straighten up and take care of business in the most respectful way.

Once the needs of the body were satisfied, Roy turned to his bed. Usually he slept naked, but he didn’t think that Ed would appreciate that, so he dug around in his closet until he located the pyjama’s Maes had bought him for his 25th birthday. They were made of soft cotton with little flaming horses. Apparently the local fabric store had ordered in a whole roll of the stuff, and Maes had immediately bought as much of it as he could afford. Maes had found a seamstress willing to make pyjamas, bed clothes, aprons, and even a tea cozy and for about 3 years, Roy got some random item made of that godforsaken fabric for winter solstice and his birthday. The pyjamas fit a bit oddly on Ed’s body, but it didn’t really matter.

Across the hall, he could hear Ed getting settled into the spare room, and Roy decided it was time to hope for a dreamless slumber.

* * *

The endless void stared back at him, stolen eyes twinkling with hideous amusement, as the stone gate shook with the force of knocks coming from the other side. Roy tried to stand his ground, but the knocks kept coming, and the void kept smiling.

“Mustang!”

Roy shot up, a hand grabbing the gloves, and his body ready to strike when suddenly the room fell into focus, and Roy heard Ed’s voice say ‘come in’.

Edward, looking very unlike himself, stumbled in eyes wide with panic. “Something’s wrong!” Ed cried, “Your body, something’s wrong!”

“What is the matter?” Roy asked, pulling Ed down onto the bed, and looking at him closely. His own cheeks were flushed, but that could have easily been from the panic, his heart was pounding, but once again that could be the panic. He paused, Ed’s shaky breath blowing across his face. Ah.

“I think you’re having a heart attack Roy! Your chest is on fire, and I can’t breathe!” 

“Your breath smells acidic.” Roy glared, “did you drink the full glass of water after taking the pills?”

Ed shrank back into the pillows, “Uh--no” Roy resisted the urge to slap him. “I just swallowed them dry.”

Roy stared at him in horror, and Ed shrank back even further, “I didn’t--”

“You deserve this.” Roy said coolly, “I told you to drink water.”

“I--” Ed began, but he hissed and sat up straight. “Fuck.” 

Roy watched as Ed tried to position himself in a way that didn’t hurt, but he knew from personal experience that there wasn’t much to be done. “Sit back, Ed.” He said, rising to his feet. “I’ll go get you something.”

Ed made some sort of sound, and Roy nearly face planted into the kitchen when an automail toe snagged on the carpet. It wouldn’t offer too much relief, but a glass of ice water and a shot of honey and baking soda should cut the episode short.

The face Ed made as he tried to swallow the honey mixture was amusing, but Roy didn’t feel much like laughing. It was 2am, and he really did not want to be awake. Ed sat, trying to breathe calmly next to Roy’s pillow and Roy didn’t have the heart to kick him out. This pain was well deserved, but there was no need to force him to deal with it on his own, anyways, as long as Ed stayed close to him, he could keep an eye on what the younger man was doing to his body.

* * *

Ed woke up with a pained gasp. His head still hurt, and it felt like he had a lead brick where a stomach should be. There was a twinge in his back that wasn’t usually there, and a slight crick in his neck from the awkward curled position in which he had awoken. Memories of the night before began to creep in, and Ed realized with a startled blink that he was nearly wrapped around Roy. Roy who had slept without a braid in Ed’s golden hair. There was going to be so many knots. It took a few minutes, but Ed managed to extract himself without waking Roy, and he slipped into the bathroom down the hall. The clock had read ‘7am’ which meant that he really had no business being awake, but it wasn’t like he could stay in Roy’s bed until the other man woke up. That would be weird. Almost as weird as seeing Roy Mustang staring back at him through the full length mirror. Ed really wanted to snort, and make a derisive comment about Roy’s vanity and his need to have a large bathroom mirror, but the thoughts melted away only to be replaced by mouth watering temptation. For as poorly as this body had slept, Roy seemed to look fucking fantastic first thing in the morning. The tousled hair looked like it belonged in a porno, and the undershirt Ed had slept in did nothing to hide the sharp angles of Roy’s musculature.

How that Bastard managed to stay in shape despite being a pencil pusher was beyond Ed’s understanding, but as he ran Roy’s hand down his chest, he found himself inching closer to the elastic band of Roy’s underwear. Soon, Ed found himself naked, except for the boxer briefs that he had been unable to justify discarding. The faint bathroom light brought out the contours of Roy’s body, and Ed was fascinated with the lines of the Adonis belt, that neither he nor Al possessed. The large scar from Lust marred the otherwise smooth skin, but it didn’t detract from Roy’s physical appeal. The longer Ed stared at himself in the mirror, the stronger the sense of guilt became. This wasn’t his body to admire, and he hadn’t asked for permission to touch, but it was already too late, and what was he supposed to do? Black eyes landed on the shower, and Ed sighed, taking a step back and turning the knobs. He had woken up and needed a shower, simple as that. Those 15 minutes spent staring at his reflection hadn’t happened. He quickly relieved himself of the briefs, before using the toilet and stepping into the hot shower. Showering without looking down at himself was a task better suited to someone with more self-control, but somehow Ed managed to clean himself to a satisfactory level with minimal touching. He wanted to look and to feel, if only to see if the cafeteria gossip was true, but Al’s disapproving voice echoed in his head, and he stopped himself from taking more than a quick glance.

A quick glance was enough to prove the rumours to be true, and it would have taken an absolutely impossible amount of self-restraint to hold back from getting a closer look, so he shut off the shower, and stepped out onto the faded mat.

* * *

“Hey, Bastard.” Ed’s borrowed voice called out. “I need clothes.”

Roy looked up from his mug of coffee only to be faced with himself, dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel. A quick once over and Roy was feeling rather smug, he looked better at 38 than he had at 18. 

“I do not want to know what you are thinking.” Ed said, flicking a drop of water onto the floor. “You’re gross. I want sweatpants.”

* * *

The day passed on peacefully. Ed settled down with a borrowed book, while Roy did his usual housework with only the occasional automail-related issue. Lunch was a simple affair, a few sandwiches and some cookies that Ed discovered hiding behind some healthier food options. At some point they started discussing trade agreements, and Roy ended up taking notes as Edward had clearly done his research while travelling to the western countries. Evening came, and so did a few twinges of pain that quickly escalated into a bone deep burning sensation. Ed had fallen asleep by the fire, but he awoke when Roy made an involuntary sound as he tried to move.

“What’s wrong?” Ed asked, taking a few steps towards him.

“The port hurts.” Roy hissed.

“Be more specific.” Ed said, crouching beside the sofa. “Is it a buzzing pain? A lighting pain? Being stabbed with a needle pain? Or just the usual bone pain?” 

“It feels like I am getting stabbed with a dozen electric needles.” Roy managed through clenched teeth.

“Oh, okay.” Ed said, getting up. “So the usual rainy weather pain then. Where do you keep your hot water bottles?”

“Usual?” Roy asked, hands flexing.

“Automail’s a bitch.” Edward says from somewhere in a closet. “It used to be worse when I had both limbs missing, but since they got all those bolts out of my shoulder it's been better.” More noises came from the kitchen, and Roy did his best not to pass out.

“Can’t I take anything?” Roy asked.

“Nope.” Ed said. “Don’t tell Al or Winry, but I don’t really respond to painkillers that aren’t seriously addictive. I don’t know if morphine is the best thing on the planet or the worst, all I know is that I need it if I want any relief.”

“That’s---troublesome.” Roy said.

“Tell me about it.” 

“So what do you do when it gets bad?” 

“Bite a few chunks out of my pillow.” Ed said, a sharp grin on his face. “It’s that or risk eventual tolerance to all pain medication. Or worse, addiction.” There is some more shuffling, and Roy glances over to see what Ed is doing. “You need to lie down in this blanket, and I’m gonna get you a hot water bottle.”

Roy grimaced, but managed to slide onto the floor with relative ease. The blanket was the thick soft one from his room, and it adds quite a nice layer beneath him. Ed returned and ordered him to lie on his stomach, which Roy did, before he felt the absolute wonder that was a hot water bottle on an automail port. If he made an indecent sound, it was not his fault.

“Okay, so I found some of that heating muscle cream in your bathroom, so I’m gonna massage it into the leg, alright?”

Roy made a sound of approval, and forced himself to relax as Ed rolled up the pant leg.

The sensation of the cool cream on his heated skin made him shudder, and the displacement of the hot water bottle made him want to cry out, but he held himself still as Ed began to knead the sore flesh.

The first contact made the pain throb harder, but as the cream heated up and Ed continued to work it into his skin, Roy let out a sound that was a bit too pornographic for the situation. Large thumbs dug into the tender port, and the improved blood circulation made the pain subside enough for him to relax. Strong hands moved up his thigh, pressing hard enough to bruise as they did their best to loosen the muscles and to allow the cream to do its work. Roy could only close his eyes, and feel the relief flood through him.

“Is that better?” Ed asked, his voice coming out a little breathier than usual, and Roy recognized it as his tone of arousal.

“Yes,” He said quietly, processing that information, “It is helping a lot.”

“Would you like me to continue?” Ed asked, and Roy desperately wondered if that was meant as a come on or if Ed meant it literally. He was in Ed’s body, and clearly Ed was just as passionate a person as he had been as a younger man, because this body seemed to react easily to stimuli, and he knew that this body was betraying itself.

Roy nodded.

Once again those hands pressed into his flesh, and Roy nearly bit his lip in attempts to hold back groans, but when Ed pressed a finger into a particularly sore area, Roy couldn’t help himself, and he jerked his hips, his hard length forcing a shiver through him as it finally got some friction.

Ed froze, and Roy felt himself flush as Ed gingerly moved to place the hot water bottle back on the port without touching him anymore.

“Sorry.” Ed whispered.

“Don’t be.” Roy said, his face turned towards Ed, looking at him from the side of his eye.

“Oh.” Ed said, staring. “Really?”

It was the work of a second to come up with a way to suggest that they continue without making it seem obligatory. “Yes.” Roy said, carefully as he turned to have a better look at Ed. “These are unusual circumstances, but if you are interested in showing me what you like, I would very much enjoy returning the favour.”

For a moment, it seemed that Ed was going to reject the suggestion, but Roy could see the burning desire in his own eyes, and he smiled when Ed gave an uncertain nod.

“Should I--” Ed said, gesturing vaguely. 

“Yes, you should.” Roy said, and he watched as Ed manoeuvred himself closer.

The opportunity to learn someone else’s body by being inside it, was not an opportunity Roy was likely to ever have again, so ignoring the oddity of having his own eyes staring back at him, pupils blown wide with desire, he did his best to show Ed just how much that body liked having its prostate pushed, and its nipples bit. In return, he learned how easily sex distracted Ed’s body from the pain, and just how wonderful it felt to have the golden hair pulled. It was the oddest session of mutual masturbation, but watching Ed follow his instructions, and gasping as the pleasure ran through him, made it absolutely unforgettable.

* * *

“I am glad to see the both of you back to normal.” Hawkeye said, as Ed entered the office without a single attempt at a salute, while Roy followed him with his usual morning greetings.

“Yeah, fucking tell me about it.” Ed said, “Seriously, getting old sucks.”

“Hmm.” Roy said, inspecting his fingernails. “It does have its benefits, you know.” He let himself smirk, “Your  _ endurance _ under stress was greatly improved.”

The glare Ed threw him would have killed a lesser man, but as it was all it did was alert Hawkeye to the innuendo. “Yeah, well fuck you and your stupid fast refacto---” 

“No.” Hawkeye said, with a tone of finality. “Neither I, nor anyone else in this office, want to hear anything either of you has to say.”

Ed’s mouth clicked shut, and Roy could see Breda gaping at them.

“Sir,” Hawkeye said, “You have an extremely busy week ahead of you; however, if you catch up on last week’s paperwork, I might be able to keep your Friday clear of any evening events should you want to have some time for yourself.”

“That would be wonderful.” Roy said, hearing the unspoken threat. He turned towards Ed. “Are you free Friday night?”

Ed shrugged, “Probably.”

He really couldn’t help the smirk that etched across his own face as he looked Edward over. “Perfect,” He turned to Riza, “Shall we?” He said, and nearly laughed at her as she rolled her eyes and led him into his office.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rei382 as part of the RoyEd Valentine’s Day exchange. They requested G/T/M ratings, and they mentioned they liked soulmate fics, so this is what I came up with. I had to cut out the porn in order to suit the M rating, so forgive the slightly abrupt ending. Anyways, here’s to another year being single and not able to mingle (damn you Covid!!!)
> 
> I'm not even 30 and the whole pill issue has had me breathing hell fire more often than I'd like. Also, 100% do not recommend having to give a 4-hour presentation while being unable to breathe due to cold air having cramped up your whole rib cage. It was like 15 degrees Celsius and a sunny June morning! I am still confused as to how that happened. Damn this aging thing!


End file.
